Industrialized countries throughout the world have extensive networks of indoor and outdoor lighting. Streets, highways, parking lots, factories, office buildings, and all types of facilities often have extensive indoor and outdoor lighting. Substantially all of this lighting, until recently, uses incandescent technology. Incandescent lighting, however, is inefficient in conversion of electrical power to light output. A substantial fraction of the electrical power used for incandescent lighting is dissipated as heat. This not only wastes energy but also often causes failures in the light bulbs themselves, as well as in the lighting apparatus.
As a result of these disadvantages, and the operating and maintenance cost efficiencies of light emitting diodes or other solid-state lighting technologies, many owners of large numbers of incandescent light fixtures are converting them to use solid-state lighting. Solid-state lighting not only provides for longer life bulbs, thereby reducing labor costs for replacement, but the resulting fixtures also operate at low temperatures for longer periods, further reducing the need to maintain the fixtures. Current lighting services and devices do not provide various municipalities and private owners with lighting infrastructures that enable operating their facilities with reduced maintenance costs and reduced energy costs, as well as improvements that may utilize dynamic data collection to improve lighting systems.